1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to dusters in general and dusters particularly adaptable to dusting the inside of a piano such as a grand or baby grand piano, especially under the strings and sound holes of pianos.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 2,062,065 (Inventor, M. M. Miley) discloses a cleaning implement which is adapted to clean portions of a piano (such as the sound board under the strings) which portions are inaccessible by using an ordinary brush or mop. The cleaning implement comprises a flat elongated bar of resilient material such as spring steel. The bar is covered with a multi-component cleaning head which includes inner and outer elongated strips of chamois, cloth or the like with strands of soft readily foldable material such as cotton between the strips. The patent specifically states that the elongated bar which has a substantial width is readily flexible in a direction at right angles to its surface but is rigid in a direction parallel with its surface.